


Agridulce

by Kmiya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spider-geddon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmiya/pseuds/Kmiya
Summary: Habían ganado, pero que victoria tan agridulce resultó ser, al menos para ella.
Kudos: 3





	Agridulce

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del final de Spider-geddon (Comic Arc).

Habían ganado, los inheritors por fin dejarían de cazarlos, las cosas para las arañas regresarían a la normalidad, teniendo solo los problemas en los que cada uno se metía por su cuenta y que sólo tuvieran relación con sus respectivos mundos.

Todos, más que estar felices, se encontraban aliviados. Regresarían a casa, a sus vidas.

No se sorprendió que nadie reparara en ella, era lo usual y los únicos que podrían saber su situación tenían sus propios problemas y de seguro ni caerían en cuenta de lo que significaba la caída de Loomworld, o al menos lo que significaba para ella.

(No culpaba a Jess, nuca podría culparla, ella ya cargaba con demasiadas cosas por si sola.

Tampoco culpaba a Peter. Hace mucho que dejó de esperar algo de Peter, así como él parecía haber dejado de lado su existencia, una chica problemática menos de la que fijarse ¿no?

Igual no es que antes hubieran tenido la relación más cercana o algo.)

Estaba aliviada por la victoria, pero no podía estar ni remotamente feliz por la misma.

Otra vez lo había perdido todo. Bill, Karn... Con todo lo que pasó ni podía recordar qué fue lo último que conversó con ellos, que promesas hicieron que no llegarán a cumplirse nunca. Se encontraba en blanco.

La suerte de las arañas, a pesar de lo que Peter (el de su mundo) pudiera decir, tenía una forma algo lógica para actuar. Por cada buena suerte, -y su mente piensa en Annie aquí,- debía haber alguien que no la tuviera. Así se equilibraban las cosas.

Sin hogar, sin familia, sin un destino ni misión en la vida.

Que victoria tan agridulce.

Pero eso venía con ser una araña, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Algún día habrá justicia para Anya. ALGÚN DÍA.


End file.
